I Love You
by Yasric M. S
Summary: Esta historia es sobre Jasper y Bella ahora de veinte años... sobre su vida al reunirse despues de que fueron separados a los once años... hasta ahora todos humanos con algo extra... E/A, E/R, C/E y puede ser que P/C... rating M por si acaso...!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo estoy tomándolos prestado, aunque me gustaría quedarme con Jasper, pero no creo que Steph me lo quiera dar ****.**

**I Love You**

Yo estaba sentada en una banca que está en una placita en frente de mi casa, era alrededor de la media noche y como no había luz porque una "cosa" se había dañado decidí sentarme allí para ver la luna y las estrellas, el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado (extraño para Forks, en noviembre) y hacía un poco de frío pero yo estaba calientita en mi pijama de pantalón y camisa, mas el abrigo que tenía puesto y unas botas; estaba bien… por la hora que era y como no había electricidad todo estaba silencioso, supongo que a los demás les gusta mas estar en sus casas a mitad de la noche. Yo no estaba preocupada por estar sola afuera, ya que en este pequeño pueblo no ocurre nada, nunca, eso es lo bueno de estar en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks… yo estaba relajada, tratando de no pensar mucho en las cosas que me han pasado en la vida… si lo sé, sólo tengo 20 años, pero igual me ha pasado mucho, sólo estaba observando la luna cuando de repente alguien aclaró su garganta y dijo…

"¿Hermosa, no? ¡La luna!"

Casi muero de un infarto, _ahora_ _si _estaba asustada y nerviosa.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es que estaba fascinado de la manera en que la mirabas y no pude quedarme callado. Me disculpo".

"No, está bien. Bueno, en verdad no deberías hacerle eso a una persona, casi muero de un infarto… por cierto, ¿quien eres tu?"

La persona se acercó un poco más y podía jurar que lo conocía. Él era alto, muy blanco, con cabello rubio ondulado, se veía algo musculoso pero no exagerado, y sus ojos de un extraño pero precioso color dorado, sólo había conocido a una persona en mi vida que tuviese ese color de ojos… Era Jasper, el ahijado de Izzy. Fuimos amigos desde los siete años hasta los once que se tuvo que mudar con su madre a Houston, supongo que no me reconoce. Después de todo, no nos vemos desde hace ocho años y yo e cambiado un poco… El también ha cambiado un poco, pero hace un año yo vi una foto de él en la casa de Izzy.

"Soy tu nuevo vecino, Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, me acabo de mudar. Llegué hace como unos veinte minutos y me di cuenta de que no hay luz y no tengo llave de la casa, los de la mudanza la tienen y están algo retrazados, así que no me quedó de otra que estar aquí afuera…"

Se notaba que estaba algo nervioso, estresado y algo cansado…

"Eres el ahijado de Izzy"

"Si" se puso algo triste "Tu me pareces conocida, como sabes de Izzy?"

"Soy yo, Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de mi?"

Me dolió un poco que no se acordara de mi, pero ocho años pueden hacer eso y si no fuera porque yo era muy unida a Izzy y ella me contaba todo acerca de Jasper también me habría olvidado de él.

"¿Bella? Wow… tiempo sin verte. Haz cambiado mucho, nunca pensé que podrías ponerte mas hermosa, supongo que me equivoqué."

Cuando dijo eso por supuesto que me sonrojé.

"Bueno, hay cosas que nuca cambian te sigues sonrojando cuando te digo la verdad" dijo tocándome la mejilla. "¿y como haz estado?"

"No muy bien" le dije mirando hacía abajo, yo no se como Jasper lo hacía, pero nunca e podido mentirle.

"¿Porque?" Jasper no sabia que _tan_ unida era yo de Izzy, después de todo eso pasó luego de su partida.

"Sabes, yo vivo sola en aquella casa"

"Pensé que seguías viviendo con tus padres en la otra cuadra"

"No, ahora vivo al lado de la tuya, de hecho e vivido sola allí desde hace 3 años"

"Pero ¿porque? ¿No aguantabas mas a tus padres?" dijo bromeando.

"No es eso. Ellos murieron hace tres años Jasper."

"Yo no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho Bella." Luego me volvió a abrazar "¿Como pasó, que pasó después de que me fui? si no te importa que te pregunte"

"Recuerdas que cuando estábamos pequeños y tu venias a jugar a mi casa me preguntabas donde estaban mis padres porque siempre estaba con mi nana y tu querías conocerlos" él asintió "Bueno, yo te decía que ellos estaban viajando por negocios. Unos meses después de que te fuiste mi nana renunció porque yo no paraba de llorar por tu partida, me dejó sola en la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y yo me estaba asustando, así que caminé hasta esta plaza e Izzy salió de su casa y me dijo que yo podía quedarme con ella, intentamos localizar a mis padres pero no pudimos, ellos no me llamaban, sus abogados solo mandaban los cheques para mi mantenimiento y pagaban los servicios de la casa, yo también tenia la herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos para vivir bien, así que ellos nos ellos no se preocupaban… a partir de esa noche Izzy cuidó de mi… sólo vi a mis padres 3 veces mas en 6 años por unas cuantas horas cuando vinieron a arreglar un negocio aquí… Izzy habló con ellos y dijo que ella cuidaría de mí, ellos le ofrecieron dinero por supuesto, pero ella no los aceptó, dijo que yo era como una hija para ella y para mi ella era mi verdadera madre…" Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado en la banca abrazándome mientras yo sollozaba en su pecho…

"¿Y luego que pasó?" Preguntó y me apretó más fuerte.

"Unos días después de que cumplí dieciocho años, recibí una llamada de la policía diciéndome que lo sentían, pero que habían encontrado los cadáveres de mis padres con los restos de su jet privado" suspiré y luego continué "Como ya tenía dieciocho años y el dinero suficiente para mantenerme al estado no le importó que me quedara por mi cuenta. De verdad solo tenia a Izzy y a nadie más, todas las personas se acercaban a mí por interés. Luego me enteré que estaban vendiendo esta casa y la compré; la otra sólo guardaba recuerdos vacíos. Sólo podía confiar en Izzy" le dije.

"Lo siento tanto Bella, porque no me llamaste, si hubiera sabido que estabas pasando por todo eso hubiera venido, ya era mayor de edad Bella, ya podía decidir por mi cuenta" dijo el algo dolido. Yo me alejé de él en ese momento y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.

"Lo hice, yo le pedí tu número a Izzy y te llamé, me contestó una chica llamada Maria, pedí hablar contigo y ella me dijo que estabas muy ocupado para hablar conmigo, luego volví a intentarlo y ella me dijo que dejara a su novio en paz, que tú no querías hablarme y que dejara de fastidiar… así que lo hice…"

Él me miraba con ojos desorbitados, que me hubieran parecido graciosos de no ser porque el tema era muy serio y ya me estaba enojando.

"¿Que?... ¿María?... Ella no era mi novia Bella, era solo una chica loca que no me dejaba en paz… yo nunca te haría eso… supongo que eso pasó la semana en la que "perdí" mi teléfono y ella lo encontró… Bella lo siento tanto… en verdad, yo no sabia" me dijo y me volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

Si veo esa María alguna vez en la vida me las va a pagar, yo no soy una persona rencorosa pero de verdad se pasó.

"Eso no fue lo peor… yo no era para nada apegada a mis padres, ni siquiera los conocía bien, quiero decir, si me dolió perderlos, pero no tanto como el perder a Izzy… unos meses después me enteré que Izzy tenía cáncer… Jazz te juro que hice todo lo que pude para salvarla, los mejores tratamientos, quimioterapias, radiación, hice venir hasta al doctor Carlisle Cullen, pero ni siquiera el pudo salvarla, era cáncer en los huesos, y estaba muy avanzado, lo único que él pudo hacer fue dejarla ir sin dolor. Solo duró tres meses…"

"Bella, porque no fuiste a su entierro, yo te estaba esperando, tenia ganas de verte, cuando le pregunté a mamá por ti, me dijo que no pudiste ir porque estabas muy ocupada y que James le dijo que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer… ni mamá ni yo le creímos eso, pero igual tu no fuiste"

"Ni siquiera pude ir a su entierro. El día en que vinieron a buscar su cuerpo para enterrarla en Houston tu madre vino con sus amigos James y con su amiga Victoria, yo ya tenia las maletas preparadas para irme también, tu madre me saludó con mucho cariño, como antes y entró a arreglar los papeles con el doctor Cullen, yo me quedé afuera con ellos, ahí fue cuando James me dijo que el era tu padrastro ahora y que yo no tenia derecho de ir, que Esmee solo estaba siendo cordial y que tu no me querías ver allá. Victoria dijo que yo solo traía problemas, y por lo que ya había pasado con Maria, yo les creí, así que cuando Esmee me preguntó si yo me iba con ella, le dije que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía. No pude decirle adiós Jasper" En ese momento comencé a llorar mas fuerte y Jasper me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazó con mas fuerza.

"Bella, James y Victoria son los padres de María, ellos vinieron con mi madre porque querían que ella le agradaran, estaban tratando de estafarnos con las propiedades que tenemos en Texas… ahora los tres están presos, el detective McCarthy los descubrió. No se como puede existir gente así en este mundo, pero por lo menos están detrás de las rejas, ahora no nos podrán hacer mas daño"

"Me siento tan sola Jazz."

"Bella, ya no estas sola, me tienes a mi. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, no me separaré de ti nunca mas Bells, al menos que me lo pidas." Me dijo.

"No me dejes sola Jazz" le rogué

"Jamás" prometió

"Te extrañé tanto"

"Yo también te extrañé Bells"

Jasper me mantuvo en sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello, y susurrándome al oído palabras de aliento por un buen rato.

Ya yo no estaba llorando, solo estaba tratando de relajarme, era como si Jazz me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima… Jasper siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, siempre me calmaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Creo que había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando bostecé.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" me preguntó en voz baja, como para no disturbar el silencio de la noche

"Si, ya estoy mejor, Gracias" y bostecé de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irte a dormir, está empezando a caer una lluvia muy fría y se nota que estas cansada…" me dijo parándonos.

"¿Y tu que vas a hacer?"

"No se… ya no creo que la mudanza llegue a esta hora" me dijo algo preocupado, como si yo lo fuese a dejar a su suerte esta noche.

"¿Por qué no vienes a dormir en mi casa esta noche? No podría dormir dejándote aquí afuera en esta oscuridad… la luz no llega hasta la mañana porque se daño una "cosa" y para repararla tuvieron que quitar toda la electricidad" el estaba riendo ahora mirando mi cara… "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" ya me estaba irritando.

"¿Se daño una "cosa?" dijo riendo "Eres toda una electricista" y luego se rió más fuerte.

"Sabes que, pensándolo bien, una noche aquí afuera no te hará daño, no creo que los lobos te coman. Buenas noches Jasper" asentí y que caminé hacia mi casa…

"Vamos Bells, sólo bromeaba… no me dejaras aquí solo en serio ¿no?, lo siento… solo estaba… lo siento… perdóname… no me dejes aquí afuera, por favor…" me dijo Jazz abrazándome por detrás… obviamente no lo iba a dejar afuera… pero el no sabía eso… "¿Me perdonas?" me detuve en ese momento y me quité de entre sus brazos, él estaba mirándome con esa cara de perrito abandonado que le sale tan bien con esos ojos dorados.

"Está bien… pero no se vale que te burles de mi OK… ven vamos a mi casa, ya estamos todos empapados." El tomó mi mano, empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa otra vez…

"¿Bells?"

"¿Si?"

"I love you Bells" me dijo. Cuando estábamos pequeños y discutíamos siempre nos reconciliábamos y nos decíamos "i love you", me hizo sentir tan bien que él lo recordara.

"I love you too Jazz" le dije y entramos a mi casa.

**Bueno, este es mi primer FF en español, espero que les guste, por favor review este capitulo diciéndome que tal y yo trataré de subir el otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible, estoy trabajando en el.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo estoy haciendo que ellos hagan lo que yo quiero.**

**ILY**

**BOPV**

Mi casa estaba iluminada con velas aromáticas que olían a fresias, mi flor favorita.

"Ummm... Te siguen gustando las fresias? Me acuerdo la primera vez que te di una fresia; me dijiste que nunca habías olido algo tan rico como eso, que te encantaba" Él dijo: Yo apenas podía ver su rostro, no habían muchas velas.

"Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Me encantan, me recuerdan a ti" le dije y me alegré de que no hubiera mucha luz así él no podría ver mi cara sonrojada.

"Te estas sonrojando ¿no?" Maldita sea, todavía me conocía demasiado bien, supongo que no e cambiado mucho.

"Sí y cállate" Le dije empujándolo un poco, él solo sonrió, luego cerré la puerta y empecé a soplar las velas.

"¡Pide un deseo!" Dijo sonriendo, yo sabía lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Jazz, eso sólo se aplica cuando es tu cumpleaños..." Le dije sonriendo.

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos siete años y estábamos tratando de ver si podíamos hacer realidad los deseos de las velas cada vez que queríamos? Casi quemamos mi habitación. Gracias a Dios, Izzy y mi madre estaban allí para extinguir el fuego de mi colchón." Dijo riendo y me uní a él.

Como él dijo, teníamos siete años y estábamos en su habitación jugando, yo no sé quién trajo la idea, pero la cosa fue que queríamos saber si podíamos hacer nuestros deseos realidad de cualquier vela o si tenía que ser a juro las velas de nuestra torta de cumpleaños el día de nuestro cumpleaños, así que conseguimos una vela, la encendimos y la pusimos sobre su cama, no fue la mejor idea, pero bueno, teníamos siete años. La vela cayó sobre el colchón y este empezó a arder muy rápido. Jasper me agarró la mano y salimos corriendo de su habitación gritando "fuego, fuego" como locos. Esme e Izzy encontraron un extintor y apagaron el fuego. Cabe mencionar que fuimos vetados de cualquier vela, fósforo o cualquier cosa que se encendiera.

Cuando paramos de reír y soplé el resto de las velas. Y utilicé una linterna antigua que encontré hace unos días en un cajón en esta casa para alumbrar nuestro camino, aún funcionaba. Llegamos arriba y entramos en mi cuarto.

"Lo siento, vas a tener que dormir aquí ninguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes pueden ser utilizadas por ahora."

"Está bien, cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir allí afuera con los lobos. Puedo dormir en ese sofá o si te molesta puedo ir a dormir abajo."

"Está bien, puedes dormir aquí, Jazz"

"Gracias, realmente no quería dormir solo allá", dijo él riendo.

"Cónchale, Bella se me olvidó agarrar mi bolso, lo dejé en el porche de mi casa, ya vuelvo ", dijo.

"Espera Jasper, utiliza esta linterna, ya soplé las velas y no vas ver nada" le dije y él la agarró.

"Ok, gracias" dijo y se salió de la habitación, esperé hasta que le oí abrir la puerta y me cambié de ropa, la que llevaba estaba mojada y me estaba ya dando frío.

Me puse un pantalón de pijama negro y una franelilla blanca y dejé mi pelo suelto porque estaba un poco mojado también. Cuando termino escuché a Jasper decir "demonios", pensé que estaba en las escaleras, así que esperé un minuto por él, pero como no llegó a la habitación agarré una de las velas que tenía ahí y fui a ver por que tardaba tanto. Todo estaba oscuro, cuando llegué a él pude ver que estaba empapado y se estaba sobando la pierna. Supongo que se golpeó con la mesa que está en la parte superior de la escalera, yo había tratado de moverla, pero la cosa es muy pesada.

"Jasper... ¿que pasó, estás bien? ¿Dónde está la linterna?" Dije tratando de no reírme de su expresión.

"Tu linterna murió cuando yo estaba subiendo las escaleras y luego me golpee con algo... dolió" Estoy seguro de que le dolía, la mesa estaba hecha de mármol macizo. "Por cierto, está lloviendo más fuerte ahora", dijo sonriendo.

"Te creo" le dije sonriendo también. Él estaba goteando. Luego él me miró con ojos de cachorro. "Pobre Jasper, vamos. Vamos a mi cuarto" le dije tomándole la mano y riendo.

"Oye, no te rías de mí" dijo tratando de mantener una cara seria.

"Ok, lo siento, sólo piensa que ahora estamos a mano, después de todo, tú te reíste de mí primero."

"Pensé que me habías perdonado por eso", dijo.

"Oh, lo hice... pero no lo he olvidado" le dije sonriendo.

"Me alegra saberlo"

Luego entramos a mi cuarto.

"Jasper, anda y cámbiate esa ropa, te vas a enfermar", le dije y lo empujé al baño, cuando termines, no apagues la vela, tengo que lavarme los dientes" le dijo y él cerró la puerta.

"Sí, señora" dijo con ese acento sureño... casi se me olvida que Jasper estaba en un internado militar.

Cuando él se estaba cambiando, puse dos almohadas y una cobija en el sofá para él.

"Estoy listo, el baño es todo tuyo" dijo saliendo.

Él estaba usando unos pantalones de pijama negros y una camiseta blanca. Vestíamos iguales. Se veía muy bien. Cielos Bella no pienses eso. Él es tu amigo, el cual acabas de recuperar, deja de babear.

"¿Estas bien? Hey, hacemos pareja. Tenía que decirlo.

"Sip, ummm… Tu sofá está listo" le dije.

"Sabes deberíamos apagar algunas de estas velas; especialmente las dos cerca de tu cama, por si acaso" él dijo bromeando.

"Lo sé, apagaré la del baño cuando termine allí, luego estas dos y sólo dejaré la que está en mi escritorio encendida, no puede quemar nada ahí"

"Está bien, sólo me estoy asegurando de que aprendiste tu lección, yo lo hice" dijo sonriendo.

"Yo también, ya vengo" le dije y entré al baño, olía a él, masculino. Ok, creo que mis hormonas están fuera de control, debo mantenerme centrada, me dije a mi misma. Hice lo que iba a hacer en el baño, apagué la vela y salí del baño.

Cerré la puerta y vi a Jasper acostado con los ojos cerrados. Traté de ser silenciosa pero mi pie se enredó con mi pantalón y casi me caigo. Torpe.

"Demonios" gracias a Dios no me caí.

"Estas bien" él pregunto algo preocupado.

"Si, casi me caigo" le dije sonrojándome.

"Todavía eres algo descoordinada…!" dijo sonriendo.

"Si, pero estoy bien"

"¿Lista para dormir?"

"Si, sólo déjame apagar estas velas" le dije.

"¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? No quiero que te caigas en la oscuridad" él dijo burlándose.

"No tienes que hacerlo, ya estas acostado, Jazz"

Él sonrió y se levantó.

"No, no lo estoy. Yo lo haré, deja de discutir y métete a la cama"

Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, así que hice lo que me pidió.

"¿Lista?"

"Si"

"Ok, luces fuera"

Y luego, el cuarto esta iluminado sólo por la luz de una vela, era suficiente para distinguir las siluetas; yo podía ver a Jasper acostado.

"Buenas noches Bella" él dijo suavemente.

"Buenas noches Jazz"

Lo último que escuché fue a Jasper suspirar luego me dormí.

Esa noche soñé con Iz. Bueno, fue mas como que recordé una conversación que tuvimos un día. Estábamos hablando y ella me dijo…

"Tú y Jasper harían una linda pareja; tienen mucho en común, los dos son bien parecidos, hermosos, pero no egocéntricos (me reí de eso, yo sé que no soy hermosa, soy plana, soy blanca, muy blanca, baja, con cabello marrón largo y ondulado, tengo ojos marrones y soy flaca, eso no es hermosura. Obvio que no le dije eso, ella me hubiese regañado y hubiese tratado, sin lograrlo, el hacerme creer que yo era una belleza natural, así que yo sólo asentí y le seguí la corriente) los dos disfrutan leer, los dos son un poco tímidos, les gustan el mismo tipo de música, que mal que él está estudiando en el sur, en el internado militar…"

"Si, Iz, que mal" le dije sarcásticamente, ella quería cernos a los dos juntos, pero eso no va a pasar, nosotros no nos hemos visto en años y cuando traté de contactarlo, él no contestó el teléfono, sólo le dijo a su novia que se deshiciera de mí, claro Iz no sabía eso; yo no le dije, quiero decir, no me gusta mentirle, pero yo no quería que ella peleara con Jasper por mi culpa.

"Ya verás, un día se reencontraran y seguirán siendo amigos y después quien sabe, podrían enamorarse y tener una feliz eternidad juntos"

"No quieres decir un ¿felices por siempre?" le pregunté.

"No, quise decir lo que dije, una feliz eternidad" dijo seriamente.

"Sabes, suenas como las gitanas que leen la mano en las carpas en el carnaval… ¿estas leyendo aquellas novelas románticas de ficción otra vez?" le pregunté bromeando.

"Sé que pasará Bella"

"si, si" le dije y ella luego continuó

"Y si, he estado leyendo esas novelas otra vez" me dijo y luego empezamos a reírnos las dos.

"Lo sabía"

"Pero igual, pasará, está casi gravado en piedra, lo he visto"

"¿Y ahora aparte de cupido eres psíquica también?

"Quizás" dijo y luego el recuerdo se desvaneció y un sueño empezó.

Era extraño. Estaba oscuro y mis padres estaba allí, yo estaba corriendo hacia ellos y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, ellos se desvanecieron. Yo iba a empezar a llorar cuando vi una luz, era Iz, empecé a correr hacia ella, pero no importaba que tan rápido estaba corriendo no lograba alcanzarla, estaba desesperada, estaba llorando y gritando "Iz, Izzy espera, por favor no me dejes, por favor no tú, no me dejes sola. Iz, Iz por favor Iz. Me dijiste que no me dejarías hasta que estuviera lista. No estoy lista Izzy, todavía te necesito, regresa, Elizabeth Brandon, ¿mamá?" Pero ella no se detuvo, sólo se alejó de mí y luego desapareció, luego escuché un susurro diciendo "Lo estás, mi hija" y luego nada. Todo quedó en silencio y yo estaba completamente sola. Caí al piso viendo hacia abajo llorando fuertemente, luego escuché a alguien llamándome, al principio creí que era Izzy, pero la voz se tornó masculina "¿Izzy? Pero ella no estaba allí y yo sabía que ella no iba a regresar; ahí fue cuando me desperté. Era Jasper.

"No, soy yo, Jasper" dijo. Ugh, seguro estaba hablando dormida, otra vez. "Parecía que estabas teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Me asustaste, estabas gritando muy fuerte. Menos mal yo soy tu vecino mas cercano, no creo que ellos hallan creído que sólo hablabas dormida" dijo, yo sabía que él estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, tratando de hacerme reír, él estaba preocupado "Imagina lo que sus sucias mentes estarían pensando sobre nosotros" dijo todavía bromeando "por eso te desperté, para salvar nuestra virtud, espero que no te importe" me dijo. Sabía que él iba a seguir hablando, así que lo interrumpí.

"No, esta bien, gracias" luego me sonrojé, estaba tan avergonzada, él va a pensar que estoy loca, siempre estoy o riéndome de él o llorando, Quizás soy bipolar.

Bueno, al menos él no estaba corriendo lejos de mí, la verdad, él estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama, sosteniendo mi mano y haciendo pequeños círculos.

"Hey, no te avergüences, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿sabes?" dijo.

"Lo sé" dije y él me abrazó. Se sentía bien, aquí en sus brazos. Como nunca antes. Él me hace sentir completa.

"Jazzy" no le he dicho Jazzy desde que teníamos como ocho años y yo tenía un yeso porque me caí de un árbol cuando jugábamos a ser monos, lo que sea, sólo lo llamé así para que él me diera el helado que estaba comiéndose.

"Si, ángel caído" él dijo lo mismo antes, ese fue el sobrenombre que él me dio después de la caída. Y para que lo sepan, él sí me dio su helado.

"Me estaba preguntando… ¿tegustaríadormirconmigo?"

"No entendí esa parte Bella, dilo de nuevo, lento, por favor"

"¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?" Sus ojos casi se le salían.

"¿Qué?"

"No conmigo, conmigo… a mi lado, Jazz, saca tu cabeza de tu trasero ¿si?" le dije sonriendo. Hombres…!

"Lo sabía" me dijo, pero igual no contestó mi pregunta.

"Es sólo que no quiero estar sola y me siento a salvo contigo, cuando me abrazas" le dije sonrojándome, bastante, creo que creé un nuevo color rojo… él todavía no respondía, quizás lo hice sentir incomodo "pero, sabes, está bien, si no quieres, si te molesta, puedes regresar a dormir en el sofá; lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso"

Él me estaba mirando algo confundido.

"¿Qué?" pregunté avergonzada.

"Si"

"¿Si, que?"

"Lo haré" él dijo asintiendo.

"¿Vas a hacer que, Jasper? Por favor sé más específico y habla con oraciones completas por favor"

"Lo siento. Dormiré contigo o a tu lado, lo que sea. Lo haré. En realidad no podía dormir en el sofá" dijo nervioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno…"

"¿Que es, Jasper? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"No lo tomes a mal. En verdad aprecio lo que haz hecho por mí, sabes, dejando que me quede aquí y todo…"

"Ok… ¿pero?"

"Pero… aquel sofá, es el peor sofá, lo siento; yo esperé a que te durmieras y me acosté en el suelo, el suelo es mejor que ese sofá, lo siento"

En verdad no entendía porque se estaba disculpando, no es su culpa que yo tengo un sofá tan malo, sinceramente, nunca lo he usado. Eso me dio risa.

"¿En verdad, tan malo?" él asintió… "Jasper, yo no sabía. Yo nunca lo he usado. Ya estaba en la casa cuando la compré y era muy pesado y no pude sacarlo y yo no me siento muy cómoda con extraños entrando a mi casa y mucho menos a mi cuarto, así que no lo saqué. Lo siento"

Ahora él también se estaba riendo.

"Por qué no me dijiste que era horrible"

"No quería que pensaras que yo era un estúpido chico débil que no podía sólo decir gracias y apreciar lo que estas haciendo por mi, después de todo, tú deberías odiarme por no haberte ayudado antes"

"¿Por qué debería odiarte Jazzy? Eres mi mejor amigo.

"Porque no he sido un buen amigo Bella. No estaba aquí cuando me necesitabas, yo te dejé y te había prometido que nunca haría eso"

"Jazz, no fue tu culpa. Éramos unos niños cuando lo prometiste. Las cosas cambian, no podíamos hacer nada"

"Pero te herí. Tú creíste mi promesa y yo no peleé lo suficiente para mantenerla. Te defraudé. Y luego cuando estábamos más grandes, trataste de buscarme y porque no me alejé lo suficiente de María, te herí otra vez. Yo tenía que saber mejor. Yo sabía que María era diabólica. Lo sentí. Sabía que estaba ocultándome algo importante, pero no sabía que era"

"No fue tu culpa, Jasper. Y no importa ahora. Estamos juntos y yo no nos pueden separar ahora. Ellos perdieron. No pueden herirnos mas" le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

"Pero el daño está hecho. Ellos te hirieron" me dijo triste.

"Si, lo hicieron. Pero ahora tú estás aquí y estas sanando mis heridas, será como si nunca existieron"

"Bella, como puedes perdonar tan fácilmente"

"Fácil, no hay nada que perdonar. Tu tenías tu vida, yo tenía la mía. No es tu culpa que la mía haya sido un asco. Yo no te estaba llamando para culparte, eso sería una locura, te estaba llamando porque te necesitaba, todavía te necesito, Jasper, tienes que entender que lo que ellos hicieron es su culpa, no tuya…" le dije "sólo, déjalo, te tengo ahora, es todo lo que me importa ahora; no vas a ningún lugar ¿cierto?"

"No te dejaré, nunca. Lo prometo y voy a cumplir esta promesa, lo juro"

"Y yo te creo… ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansada de llorar… no tengo mas energía, también se me fue la luz…"

"Ha… ok. Déjame agarrar las almohadas y ya vengo"

"Jasper, espera, sobre eso…" él se paró y estaba mirándome con ojos tristes.

"Cambiaste de idea… no quieres que duerma contigo" lo dijo como un hecho.

"No… te iba a preguntar si al menos las almohadas estaban bien… cielos, eres tan negativo y un mal lector de mentes"

"Oh, lo siento… mmm, si, la almohadas están bien"

"bien, anda a buscarlas y date prisa, tengo frío"

"Si, yo también, en realidad estoy congelado"

Dijo agarrando las almohadas del suelo, Lugo se acostó a mi lado. Me acerqué a él y lo vi temblar.

"Jasper, estas temblando"

"Si, en verdad tengo frío. Quizás porque la camisa estaba algo mojada cuando me la puse"

"¿Entonces por qué te la pusiste así?"

"No quería ponerte incomoda"

"¿Jasper, por qué lo estaría? ¿Aún está mojada?"

"sólo un poco…" dijo pero aún así lo revisé y todavía estaba mojada, mas bien congelada.

"Jasper, quítate la camisa" le dije y luego me sonrojé. No pude evitar pensar en otra cosa.

"No Bella, estoy bien"

"Jazz, lo haces o lo haré yo, puedes morir de una hipotermia si te quedas así"

"Estoy bien"

Él dijo y no se la quitó. Ok, yo se la quitaré.

"Tú lo pediste" le dije y agarré su camisa. Yo estaba arrodillada a su lado.

"Bella, no lo hagas" me dijo tomando mis manos para que no las moviera. Se veía algo nervioso.

"Jasper, si" le dije y traté de quitársela pero él no me soltaba las manos así que me senté en él, con mis piernas en cada lado de él, bueno, estaba sentado en el, saben donde, y él se puso tenso dándome tiempo de subirle la camisa, ahí fue cuando la vi, él tenía una larga pero fina cicatriz en el medio de su pecho que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Me quedé sin aire y él se bajó la camisa.

"¿Jasper, que te pasó?"

"No quería que vieras eso" dijo mirando a todos lados menos a mí, así que tomé su cara entre mis manos y no lo deje ir hasta que me estaba mirando.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Tuve un accidente, choque de autos… un conductor ebrio me chocó. Pasó una navidad. Estaba manejando hacia i casa, el tipo no se paró en la luz roja, yo estaba cruzando y me dio, tenía un pedazo de vidrio incrustado allí; no fue nada serio, sólo luce peor de lo que fue. Me pusieron unos puntos y me mandaron a casa a descansar, no pude moverme un par de semanas y eso fue todo. Él otro conductor murió en el accidente"

"Dios, Jazz… Casi te pierdo" le dije, lo abracé y comencé a llorar.

"Hey, shh shh, estoy bien, estoy aquí" me dijo tratando de calmarme. Funcionó.

"Puedo verla otra vez"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te parece asquerosa?"

"No. ¿Era por eso que no querías quitarte la camisa antes?"

"Sí. Normalmente la gente reacciona mal"

"Bueno, gracias a Dios yo no soy gente normal ¿verdad? Quítate la camisa, no me molesta, me gustas con cicatrices y todo" le dije.

Todavía estaba sentada sobre él; no le molestaba, así que no me moví. Él se quitó la camisa y sostuvo con sus codos, así que ahora él estaba mirándome mientras yo lo miraba.

Subí mi mano y pasé mis dedos suavemente desde la punta de la cicatriz hasta su ombligo y lo vi temblar.

"¿Te duele?" le pregunté.

"No. Se sintió bien" me dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Yo me sonrojé un poco y miré su pecho, aparte de la cicatriz grande tenía también algunas pequeñas. Pobre jasper, su vida tampoco fue fácil, quiero decir, James, Victoria y María trataron de estafar a su familia, tuvo un accidente y él también perdió a Izzy. Mientras estaba pensando también estaba masajeando su pecho. Miré su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lucía como un ángel así… lleno de paz pero también pude notar que tenía escalofríos.

"¿Jazz?" dije en voz baja.

"¿mmm?"

"¿Todavía tienes frío?

"Un poco" dijo bostezando. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana ya.

"Debes estar cansado. Vamos a dormir" le dije y traté de bajarme de él pero él me mantuvo en el lugar.

"No te muevas" me dijo abriendo los ojos.

"Tienes que dormir y yo también. No sabemos a que hora llega el camión de la mudanza, así que es mejor si descansamos, y tú todavía tienes frío" le dije.

"Entonces déjame hacer esto" dijo y me acostó en su pecho, él tomó el cubrecama y nos arropó, manteniéndome abrazada. Se sentía maravilloso; me podría acostumbrar a esto.

No me quería mover. Estaba tan confundida; no sé por que me estoy sintiendo así, quiero decir, me gusta Jasper, pero estoy empezando a pensar que él me gusta, me gusta, no sólo como amigo. ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien tan rápido? Es decir, a mi me gustaba Jasper antes, él fue mi primer beso y la única persona a la que he besado y he conocido gente nueva pero ninguna me a gustado ni me a hecho sentir de la manera en que Jasper me hace sentir. Hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, quizás esto no es amor, quizás sólo estoy muy feliz de verlo, de tenerlo aquí, conmigo, que estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos, puede ser ¿verdad?

"Mejor. Buenas noches ángel" me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó más fuerte. Me sentía a salvo y amada así. Si, estoy muerta, estoy enamorándome o mejor dicho, estoy enamorada de Jasper. Dios…!

"Bunas noches Jazzy" le dije y le di un beso en el pecho, era lo único que podía alcanzar en esta posición y secretamente quería besar su cicatriz, si; soy así de rara y estoy enamorada. Lo sentí temblar. ¿Podría él sentir lo mismo que yo?

"I Love you Isabella Marie Swan" Desearía que en verdad lo sintiera, que estuviera enamorado de mi.

"I love you Jasper Gabriel Whitlock" le dije y lo abracé más fuerte.

Lo escuché suspirar y luego me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi Jazz.

**¿Cómo estuvo? **

**Por favor díganme lo que piensan… Review…!**


End file.
